


Braking the chains of time

by Alcor9180



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alcor9180/pseuds/Alcor9180
Summary: Alcor is tired of being a demon and gets curious about what if he was never alcor.
Relationships: Alcor the Dreambender & Mabel Pines, Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Braking the chains of time

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this I would really like for you to give suggestion for future chapters and you should know my Wi-Fi is spotty at best so don't expect content updates

I woke up and looked at my hands and I became aware of the blood on my hands at that moment I realized I haven't cared about anyone for the past ten-thousand years. When did I stop caring for about how many people I've killed? 

I reflected on my life and realized it started when I sacrificed my self to save the world, I couldn't help it I burst out in laughter and yelled well look at me now the world owes it's continued existence to the one it's most terrified of. 

I know I should regret what I have done,and trust me I do, but it's ironic I wish that this never happened to me. I mean if I could go back and change things I would but,... You know what that actually isn't that bad of an idea. But just in case it turns out horribly I think I should test this plan on a different time line, just in case it does get any worse than it already has. You'd better watch out cipher because you're not the only demon watching the pines now. Haha haha,... I really need a better way to spend eternity don't I.


End file.
